All Mud and Motor Mouth
}}|background-color: }; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:89%; width: };" |- ! colspan="2" class="color1" style=" }|background-color: ; }} }|color: }; }}font-size:120%; padding:1em;" | }}} |- style="text-align:center;" | colspan="2" style="padding:0.5em;" | |- !! colspan="2" class="color1" style=" }|background-color: ; }} }|color: }; }}"| Information |- | Name | All Mud and Motor Mouth |- | Pages | 12 |} All Mud and Motor Mouth is a Hakuna Matata story featured in A Nature Fun and Learn Series magazine. This story tells of how Timon and Pumbaa met each other, which is told different from that of The Lion King 1½ and the episode, "Once Upon a Timon," of The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa. Plot Part 1 At the start of the story, Simba wonders how Timon and pumbaa became close friends, and the story transitions to Pumbaa walking across the African savanna feeling miserable as he was never given the chance to be associated with the other African animals. Feeling depressed, the warthog dived into a small mudpool in a droughted riverbed, and began to dream about his past with his family. As a young warthog, Pumbaa adored being in the mud rather being with his Ma, Pa, brother, and sister. Meanwhile, Timon is placed in charge of guard duty, and told to yell when there is danger. However, Timon was a "motor mouth" as he never stopped talking. While the other meerkats went looking for food, an approaching eagle spots and charges at Timon. At first, Timon is lost for words, but he yells warning the meerkats about the eagle. The meerkats don't believe Timon at first, but when the eagle charges at the meerkats, the meerkats quickly run into their burrows. Because of the meerkats upset at his performance of guard duty, Timon leaves behind his colony, and sets off on his own. Along his journey, Timon sees rainfall, and suddenly slides down a wet slope, and lands in a mudpool shared by Pumbaa. Part 2 Suddenly, the rain begins to sweep the droughted African savanna. At that same time, Timon struggles to climb out of the mudpool with Pumbaa. The warthog tells the meerkat to enjoy the mud, but the meerkat still tries to get out of the mud only to realize he is stuck. An idea dawns on Timon to climb up on Pumbaa's belly to get from out the mud. However, he slips, and grabs on Pumbaa's ear. That moment, the floodwater begin to form, and washes the two animals across the riverbed. Luckily, Timon and Pumbaa find refuge on a tiny island. There, the warthog introduces himself to the meerkat as Pumbaa, but the meerkat longed to be on his own. So, Timon builds himself a makeshift raft, and begins to set sail until Pumbaa tells him goodbye, and claims he has a "motor mouth". Feeling insulted, Timon jumps off his raft, and the two animals float along with the floodwaters together until they reach the shore of a jungle. Part 3 There, Timon begins to depart from Pumbaa to go find himself some bugs to eat while Pumbaa goes to enjoy himself in a mudbath. While looking for bugs, a python spots Timon. At the same time, Timon glances at some vines, and swings on them departing from Pumbaa. While swinging on the vines, Timon grabs hold of the python, and the python grabs hold of the meerkat hoping to devour him whole. In the nick of time, Pumbaa charges, and uses his two tusks to swing the python away into the sky. After this, Timon is left speechless, and accompanies the warthog back to the mudpool. As Timon began to leave the mudpool, he notices a rhinocero coming his way, and the meerkat races back to Pumbaa to warn his new friend. Timon throws a stone at the warthog, and when Pumbaa quetions his action, Timon points to the approaching rhino. Pumbaa surrenders agreeing that they must stick together, which is how Timon and Pumbaa became an unlikely team. Pages All Mud And Motor Mouth 01.jpg All Mud And Motor Mouth 02.jpg All Mud And Motor Mouth 03.jpg All Mud And Motor Mouth 04.jpg All Mud And Motor Mouth 05.jpg All Mud And Motor Mouth 06.jpg All Mud And Motor Mouth 07.jpg All Mud And Motor Mouth 08.jpg All Mud And Motor Mouth 09.jpg All Mud And Motor Mouth 10.jpg All Mud And Motor Mouth 11.jpg All Mud And Motor Mouth 12.jpg Category:Media Category:The Lion King: Hakuna Matata